Minutes to Midnight
by The Self-Proclaimed Book Whore
Summary: "My New Year's resolution. To tell James I love him." "Right. That's … That's a good … thing." "But, only if you tell Remus how you feel about him." "What?" . "Black, you look at him the way James looks at me. And he looks at you the exact same way." Wolfstar, Limes. SLASH.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sirius swiped the bottle of Firewhiskey he knew James had confiscated from some fourth year Hufflepuffs a few weeks ago and left the empty dormitory. Sitting halfway down the boy's staircase he was just able to see the entire Gryffindor common room while remaining hidden from everyone, unless they knew he was there.

Sitting in the shadows he spluttered on a sip of the potent drink when he saw Peter snogging Marlene McKinnon in an armchair in pain view of everyone.

"Good on you, Wormy," he murmured, taking another swig from the bottle.

Checking his wrist he sighed.

30 minutes to midnight.

30 minutes to agonise over who Remus would kiss at midnight. Maybe he should just go to bed early. But then he would be risking the wrath of one James Charlus Potter and to do that was to risk being shamed forever for going to bed before even the first years. And on their last New Year's Eve as Gryffindors. No, he _just couldn't_ do that.

Eyes on James, he grinned when the Head Boy was all but jumped by a fifth year girl. James, the bloody smitten ponce, drew away from the younger girl, letting her down gently with a kiss on the cheek and a friendly hug. The fifth year nodded and went back to her friends, blushing.

Bloody Potter. Bloody Evans. If only he had it as easy as them. Everyone knew about James' blatant, yet genuine, affections for the redhead. And everyone could see that she was warming up to him. Sure it was taking forever, but she did seem to hex him less, and flush slightly, when he asked her out nowadays.

25 minutes to midnight.

He had made a decent dent in the bottle when he was joined on his staircase in the darkness.

"Black." She said, sitting down next to him.

Sirius held out the bottle of amber liquid in greeting. "Evans."

Lily accepted the bottle with a raised eyebrow but said nothing, choosing to take a small sip instead.

"Any resolutions Black?" she asked.

Sirius shook his head and took the bottle back. "You?"

"Some," she answered.

20 minutes to midnight.

Sirius kept staring at Remus who was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with a group of first and second years.

Lily took the bottle, "Does he still like me?" she asked after taking a long sip.

Sirius gave a bark of a laugh.

"Evans, he never liked you," Sirius said bluntly. "He's _loved_ you since the moment he saw you," he added quickly, seeing her face fall just that little bit.

"Oh."

Sirius put an arm around her shoulders, letting Lily rest her head on his shoulder.

Remus got up from the floor and walked to a corner of the room. Pulling James' invisibility cloak off a box he reached in and examined its contents. A flick of his wrist and his wand was in his hand and Remus started surreptitiously levitating the small fireworks around the room in preparation for midnight.

15 minutes to midnight.

Sirius chuckled to himself. Trust Remus to be the one to remember about the fireworks they had bought from Zonko's weeks ago _and_ for him to be the one to put them on a delayed start so they would go off at midnight.

Lily tilted her head up, her nose brushing against Sirius' jaw.

"Tell James I love him." She said suddenly.

Sirius jumped. "What?"

"My New Year's resolution. To tell James I love him."

"Right." Sirius stuttered. "That's … That's a good … thing."

Lily took a sip of Firewhiskey.

"But," she said, following his gaze to where Remus grinned at a pair of first years who had spotted him. With a wink he gestured for the two girls to come over and within minutes he had the two levitating fireworks like pros.

10 minutes.

"Only if you tell Remus how _you_ feel about _him_."

Sirius frowned, a flash of panic on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked too quickly.

Lily patted his cheek. "You love him." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What … I … no … how?"

Lily sighed. "Black," she said, "You look at him the way James looks at me."

Sirius looked down.

But Lily wasn't finished, "And he looks at you the exact same way."

Sirius' head shot up.

5 minutes.

"Really?" the one word was filled with such hope and longing.

"Yeah. So you … you go tell your loverboy how you feel and I'll tell mine."

4 minutes.

Sirius nodded and took one last sip from the bottle before handing it to Lily.

He got up and walked across the common room. The two first years disappeared when they saw him coming over causing Remus to look very confused when he couldn't find them.

3 minutes.

That look vanished as Sirius leant forward and whispered something to Remus.

Remus blinked and Sirius bit his lip.

2 minutes.

Quicker than Lily could comprehend Remus had Sirius pinned to the wall, one hand tangled in the inky black hair and the other at the small of Sirius' back.

Sirius had his arms locked around Remus' neck, not giving the slightly taller boy any room to move, their bodies flush against each other.

1 minute.

James gave a woop of laughter and delight.

"Oi, Moony," he yelled across the room. "You're meant to wait until midnight to kiss the girl."

30 seconds.

Lily took a sip of Firewhiskey and shoved the bottle between the rails in the staircase.

Sirius' head whipped around.

20 seconds.

"Who in Merlin's pants are you calling a girl, Potter?" he yelled back.

Remus grinned and pulled Sirius' lips back onto his own.

10 seconds.

"Your turn … _fuck Moony_ … Evans." Sirius yelled as Remus kissed along his neck.

Lily was standing behind him.

5 seconds.

"Oh, I will." Remus smirked.

4…

She grabbed his shoulder and he spun around.

3…

"Evans."

2…

"I love you."

1…

"EVANS LOVES ME!"

Midnight.

"OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, POTTER! KISS HER ALREADY!"

* * *

A/N, Welcome to 2015 everyone. We may not have hover cars and space hotels but at least we have a movie about everyone's four favourite penguins.

As always, hope you enjoy.

-Nita


End file.
